Truth or Dare
by Mrs.ThomasIII
Summary: Tori, Andre, Cat, Jade, Beck, Robbie and Rex get together for a sleepover. Enough said. Candre and Bade!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaaaaack! Didja miss me? Oh, I'm super excited about this story. If it goes according to plan it should be pretty good, if I do say so myself. This is Candre (of course), but Bade is so cute I couldn't resist. I'm also a HUGE fan of the Cat/Jade frendship, so there's a lot of that in here too. ATTENTION! CANDRE SHIPPERS! This new story Cabin Fever by Kamon24121 is really good! You all should check it out and review! Kay, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Torrrriiiiii! Get the door!" Trina yelled from her bedroom. The younger sister groaned and got up from the couch she was previously splayed across. It was Friday night, movie night. Who was at the door? She pulled it open, stumbling back as a very hyper Cat tackled her in a hug. Jade entered behind her, a scowl on her face. No surprise there.<p>

"Tori! It's National Give a Hug Day! Jade, give Tori a hug!" Cat pulled back and turned to the taller girl expectantly.

No, I'm not hugging you, Vega." Jade sneered, picking up a vase and pulling a flower out, tearing it in half. "Will you hurry up and ask her so we can leave?"

"Yeah, what are you guys doing here, exactly?" Tori raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah! Andre's having a sleepover at his house and we wanted to invite you!" "_She _wanted to invite you." Jade interrupted. Tori stuck her tongue out at her and Cat giggled.

"So are you gonna go? You should go! I'll be there, and Jade, and Beck, and Andre, and Robbie, and Rex, and Trina can come, and-" "No! Let's _not_ invite Trina. I'd love to go! When is it? And did you say _sleepover_? Like, boys _and _girls, or what?" Jade laughed coldly at Tori's confusion. She obivously had never been to a boy/girl sleepover before.

"Yeah! Me and Andre and Beck and Jade used to have sleepovers all the time! It's tomorrow night at eight. Andre's house. So you're going?" Cat said rapidly, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Sure, sounds fun. Do I bring anything?" "Just your pajamas and a toothbrush, Andre's got everything else. Yay! We'll see you tomorrow! Bye!" And as soon as she had entered, she was dragging Jade out the door.

"Why didn't we just call her and ask?" Jade wondered aloud, ducking into the passenger seat.

"Because silly, we were already out to get ice cream and her house was close! Now let's go, Ben and Jerry are melting!" Cat started the car and headed back to her house where jade was staying over. Tomorrow was going to be fun, that much she was sure of.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh? Eh? Does it have potential? I working this out as I go, so suggestions are greatly appreciated. I was just writing this one for fun, but then I thought "Hey, maybe other people would like this." Or not. I dunno. Reviews would be awesome blossom extra awesome! Peace out, Sydney. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't get your hopes up. The real fun doesn't really start until next chapter. But read on anyways!**

* * *

><p>"Beck! Hey man, you're the first one here. Go ahead down to the basement, I'll finish the snacks and be right down." Andre stepped back from the door making room for Beck to enter. He was carrying a black duffel bag and a Tupperware container. "My mom made brownies, if that's alright." "Yeah, man! Just give me a couple of minutes." Andre walked into the kitchen and Beck descended the stairs to the basement, just as the doorbell rang again.<p>

"Come in! Party's in the basement!" Andre called out as Tori entered with Robbie and Rex. She was obviously regretting asking the socially awkward boy for a ride; he and the puppet hadn't stopped talking the whole way there. She took of down the stairs, desperate to get away from the two. The doorbell rang again.

"Hey Beck! What're you watching?" Tori tossed her small purple bag onto the floor and plopped down next to the boy, drawing her feet under her legs. She leaned over his shoulder to see the video he was watching on his Pearphone when a booming voice startled them both.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND!" Jade bellowed from the top of the stairs, throwing her dark green overnight bag down to the last step. Her boots made intimidating thuds as she descended the staircase slowly. Her eyes were shooting daggers at Tori, who by then was on the opposite side of the couch, looking guilty. Jade stalked over to Beck's lap and pulled his lips to hers.

"Hey Tor! Beck!" Cat and Andre started down, both carrying large bowls of chips and two liter soda bottles. The redhead slid the bowls onto the coffee table and skipped over to Andre's massive stereo, settling on a funky pop tune. She giggled and ran back over to her lemon yellow duffel bag. She pulled out a family sized bag of chocolate covered pretzels and tore it open, plopping down next to Andre. on an overstuffed love seat.

"Hey Andre, you want a chocolate covered pretzel? They're salty _and _sweet! I love pretzels! They're so twisty! My brother sometimes pretends to be a pretzel. He just sits there and doesn't talk, but I guess pretzels don't talk, so-" She was interrupted by a loud crash upstairs.

"I'm alright guys! I just tripped over Andre's recording system. I don't think it's broken, though." Robbie exclaimed, joining the group with Rex perched on his knee, as usual.

"Hey pretty lady. You lookin' might fine in those jammies." Rex remarked to Cat. She giggled and pulled at her silky pajamas. Baby pink and covered in rainbows, they easily made her look ten years younger. The rest of the group was still in their day clothes.

"Are we gonna sit here all night or are we gonna start playing games?" Jade asked monotonously.

"How about Never Have I Ever!"

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that was a good place to stop. Not a lot to say, except thanks for the reviews! Love you guys! Heart, Sydney.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here, my pretties! Chapter three! This is a bit more plotty, but the next chapter's gonna have a LOT more, so be on the lookout!**

* * *

><p>"Okay, Beck, you start." Andre passed around six plastic cups of Peppy Cola.<p>

"Alright, uh... never have I ever owned a fish." A chorus of "Awww"s and "Come on"s filled the air as Beck blushed and hung his head. Cat, Robbie, Tori, and Jade all took a drink. Robbie was up next.

"Never have I ever flown in a plane." "Wow Robbie, that was almost as lame as Beck's." Tori commented affectionately as veryone else drank. "Alright Andre, you're up."

"Never have I ever... had a crush on Beck." He said, wanting to confirm the rumor that Tori had a thing for the boy. There was a uniform pause before all three girls lifted their cups. Andre looked at Cat in surprise.

"When did _you_ have a crush on _Beck_?" He asked, a hint of jealousy under his curious tone.

"Remember when he got his hair cut in the sixth grade and it was all spiky? Well, I thought it was really cute and I got a crush on him for like a week. Then I got a crush on Billy. Remember Billy? The one with the curly brownish hair? I-" "Alright Li'l Red, I got it. Your turn." Andre smiled and patted her on the knee.

"Okay. Never have I ever licked an old man's elbow!" She chirped, looking around expectantly. Five confused looks were aimed at her and no one took a drink. "You guys are so mean to me!" she cried, before slumping back into the cusions and stuffing another two pretzels into her mouth.

"Okay, my turn." Tori broke the awkward silence. She had been unusually quiet so far and wanted to actually get into the game. "Never have I ever written a song by myself." Andre took a drink first, but was surprisingly followed by both Cat and Beck. They all knew that Beck wasn't much of a singer, so they were all shocked when he drank.

"I wrote it for Jade on our six month anniversary." He explained, and Jade's head snapped up.

"You never gave it to me."

"I know." He said simply and Jade gave him a look that said _We'll talk about this later_.

"Who'd you write your song to, Cat?" Tori asked, causing the smaller girl to blush furiously.

"A boy..." She mumbled, glancing at Jade. She was the only one who had heard the song and knew who it was for.

"My turn!" Jade moved the attention from Cat to herself and the redhead relaxed.

"Never have I ever kiss someone younger than me." Everyone besides Robbie and Tori took a drink.

"This game is boring! Let's play truth or dare!" Rex suggested from Robbie's knee. The others murmured their agreement.

"Wait! Before we do, can we change? These jeans are cutting off the circulation to my legs." Tori added, pulling at the denim.

Five minutes later everyone returned from different rooms, now clad in their pajamas. Beck had on a black t shirt and red basketball shorts. Andre was in a dark green t shirt with a pair of headphones printed on the front and black cotton pants. Robbie and Rex were in matching rocketship pajamas. Jade was in what looked like one of Beck's shirts and a pair of short shorts, and Tori in a light purple tank top and shorts. Cat, of course, was already in hers and had braided her hair while she waited.

"Okay! Are we all settled?" Andre asked, sitting back down next to the redhead, draping his arm across her shoulders.

"Uh huh!" She giggled, snuggling into his side and pulling Mr. Long Neck out from behind her bag. Andre groaned.

"Not that stupid giraffe again." "Mr. Long Neck isn't _stupid_! Jade! Truth or dare?" Cat started.

* * *

><p><strong>That's where I'm cutting off here, but the next chapter will be up soon! Also, look up the song "Momma Knows Best" by Jessie J! It''s really good! Ariana Grande does a cover of it on YouTube if that interests you...kay, bye! Hugs and kisses, Sydney.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**This one's a bit longer, but I wanted to get the bulk of the game in one part. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Dare." Jade pulled at a nail, not even looking up. Cat grinned. "I dare you to lick Beck's foot!" Robbie and Tori cringed, but Jade promptly slid off the couch and pulled off his sock, dragging her tongue up his foot from heel to toe. She put his sock back on and sat back on the couch, smiling victoriously.<p>

"Tori. Truth or Dare." Tori's eyes widened at Jade. This was what she had been dreading.

"Um, truth. No, dare. No! Definitely truth." Tori stuttered with a terrified look, not even wanting to think about the kind of dare the goth girl would make her do.

"Alright. How long have you had a crush on Andre?" Jade smirked at Tori's face. "Don't even start, you're not _that _good of an actress. Now how long?" she interrogated, an evil smile on her face. Cat, however, was staring at the perky brunette with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Since the Showcase." She muttered finally, burying her head in her hands. Cat's face crumpled and her shoulders dropped. Andre couldn't believe it. Even though he'd never been able to sense that kind of thing, it still shocked him. He was flattered, but he didn't think of her as anymore than a close friend. His arm stiffened around his Little Red, before he drew it back to his side. She instantly missed the contact.

"Okay, Cat. Truth or Dare." Tori avoided the boy's eyes and instead focused on the girl next to him.

"Dare!" She squealed, hiding her feelings with a smile. Tori grinned.

"I dare you to kiss Beck. No less than ten seconds, and _open mouthed_." Tori looked smugly at Jade, but the girl didn't even bat an eye.

"Kay kay!" Cat stood up and crossed the small space between her and Beck, who was looking at his girlfriend, presumably for permission.

"Well go on! We haven't got all night!" Jade huffed, turning back to her nails. Beck shrugged and Cat pulled him up by his shirt, planting her lips on his in a very not-PG kiss. Tori and Robbie's eyes widened with each second that ticked by, but Jade remained expressionless. Andre, on the other hand, had his fists clenched and his eyebrows furrowed. Why was his stomach tossing and turning? Why did he have the sudden urge to punch his best friend in the face? It couldn't be that he _liked _Cat. That was crazy. But watching her lips move over Beck's made jealousy flare up in his chest. She finally broke the kiss and giggled, returning to her original spot. Beck grimaced.

"It's like kissing my sister." He groaned, "No offense."

"Are you _kidding _me?" Tori threw her hands up in the air. "She kissed your boyfriend! How does that not bother you? You freak out whenever I _look _at him but she can make out with him and you're cool? What the chizz?"

" That's because it's Cat." Jade replied, smiling almost sweetly to the redhead. Tori just scoffed in disbelief.

"My turn!" Cat reminded the girls. "Robbie! Truth or dare?" Robbie pondered for a second.

"Man, hurry up!" Rex complained. "Don't rush me! Dare." "Okay, I dare you to... kiss Tori!" Cat giggled and clapped her hands. Robbie's face lit up like a Christmas tree and Tori groaned.

Alright, get over here, puppet boy." She stood, and he scrambled to his feet to meet her halfway. He hesitated, and she gave a frustrated sigh before giving him a friendly peck.

"Oh, come on! That wasn't a real kiss!" Beck added.

"She never said we had t-" Tori's rant was interrupted by Robbie's mouth. After a few moments she relaxed a bit and kissed him back. They pulled back and Robbie blushed, retreating to his forgotten puppet.

"That wasn't so bad." Tori admitted.

"Yeah...Andre, truth or dare?" Robbie settled back into his spot and turned to the musician.

"Truth." Andre said cautiously. Anything but dare. With his luck, he'd end up having to kiss Tori, and the last thing he wanted to do was lead her on.

"Alright. Who's the best singer in the room? And you can't say yourself." Tori lit up; with all the duets they did together he'd surely pick her.

"Li'l Red." Andre answered without a second thought. It was true though. He wasn't saying that because he may or may not have feelings her. Cat beamed up at him and poked him in the stomach playfully.

"Really? Yay!" She squealed, leaning into his side and he brought his arm around her shoulders again, much to a certain brunette's chagrin. That had hurt.

"Beck, truth or dare?" "Truth." "Who do you think has the best chances of making it as a performer in this group, and why?" All eyes were on him.

"Jade, cause she's the most determined in my opinion." Beck was rewarded with a kiss from his girlfriend. No one else was really surprised.

"Alright, Jade." Beck looked down at her, "Truth or dare?" "Dare." "Okay, I dare you to switch pajamas with Cat until the end of the game. Go." Jade glared at her boyfriend.

"You want me to wear _that_? I'll look like a frilly rainbow cupcake!" She complained, but dragged the girl into the next room. Jade exited first, the pink top riding up a bit on her longer torso. Cat followed, the shirt that was already baggy on Jade seeming to swallow her body whole, long enough to cover the short shorts underneath. she skipped back to the loveseat she was sharing with Andre and tucked her feet underneath her legs, curling up next to him. Jade scowled and crossed her arms, flopping back onto the couch and into the arms of Beck, who was currently trying to hold in a laugh.

"Ugh. I hate this. Andre. Truth or dare?" Andre paused, weighing his options. Jade hated Tori, so she wouldn't give the perky girl the satisfaction of getting to kiss him, but she was also freaky and had a thing for scissors. He decided to go out on a limb.

"Dare." He decided tentatively. Jade grinned. Time to reward her friend for helping to foil Tori's "make Jade jealous" plan. Of course, she knew all about Cat's _thing _for the musician.

"I dare you...to kiss Cat."

* * *

><p><strong>Well? Cliffhanger! I decided to be evil and stop here. Also, It's 2:15am and I'm tired. So did I have enough Candre? It's kinda hard for me to write them third person. Oh well...Review? Pretty please? And sorry about any typos, Wordpad doesn't have spellcheck. Infinite hugs, Sydney. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry! It's been **_**ages **_**since I last updated, and I feel awful. Hopefully this longish-er chapter will make up for it, and the next one's already churning! Thanks oodles and oodles for the reviews! I love you all! Also, the song is Mamma Knows Best by Jessie J. LOOK IT UP! It's an awesome song, and Ariana Grande (Cat) does a cover of it on YouTube, so you could almost practically hear Cat sing it! Alright, I'll leave you alone to read now. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Kiss...Cat?" Andre stuttered, already panicking at just the thought. He couldn't kiss her! It wasn't that he liked her, because he didn't. No, really.<p>

"You heard me. Pucker up, music man." Jade smirked maliciously and gestured towards the redhead sitting next to him. She had shifted he body so she was resting on her calves across from him, looking up at him with big brown eyes. Andre could feel Tori's piercing stare from across the room, but he was too busy leaning in, mirroring the girl in front of him. Their lips met and he finally understood what all the sappy romance movies meant when they talked about fireworks. It was nothing like the stage kiss he had with Tori a month ago or the time he kissed Jade behind the school bleachers in eighth grade so she could make Beck jealous. This was orange juice and music and he never wanted to stop, as cheesy as it sounded.

As soon as her lips met his, Cat was reminded of chocolate cupcakes. That was what he was, the chocolate to her red velvet and he was so sweet she almost melted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his wind around her waist, and the faint sound of Rex wolf-whistling and Beck and Jade snickering and Tori's soft gasp went in one ear and out the other because there wasn't really anyone else there, just Andre and Cat. She pulled away gently and felt him follow her, leaning forward more, wanting to hold on to the last few moments. The parted and her face instantly turned bright red, matching her vibrant hair. She let out a giggle and nudged his shoulder with her own, turning back to the rest. Beck was laughing at Andre's expression, Jade was smiling (that was a first!), Tori looked disappointed but not heartbroken (she knew it would never work), and Robbie was looking at Tori hopefully. He'd always had a soft spot for the brunette and now that Andre was taken maybe he had a chance!

"Alright! Are we gonna keep playing or stare those two down all night?" Jade snapped, refocusing them.

"Dude, you look like you just got hit by a bus." Beck commented, referring to the look that Andre had on his face. He still hadn't registered the kiss, not really, and every little detail was hitting him, one by one. The smell of her hair, how tiny her waist was, how she tasted like pretzels and rainbows. He was still replaying the kiss over and over in his head a few rounds later when Jade was asked a truth by Tori.

"Why are you all dark and depressing? Have you always been this way?" She asked, geninely curious. Jade set down the pair of scissors she had been fiddling with.

"Alright, Vega, I'll tell you. But this story only gets told once so listen up. When I was eight years old I was a normal child. But one day my dad made me breakfast. Bacon and eggs. I hate bacon and eggs. So I sat there forcing myself to eat those _stupid _eggs and you know what I did? I threw up. And then ten minutes later my dad decides to tell me that he doesn't love my mom anymore and they're getting a divorce. Well that I could handle, because I was never really close to my dad, but then less than three months later he goes and marries this annoying blonde chick named Susan. She wanted me to be a bridesmaid and the dresses were pink. _Pink._ So with the help of my mom, who, believe it or not, I was actually close to, I showed up the day of the wedding in a hideous black dress, sticking out like a sore thumb and ruining her perfect wedding. And it felt _so good, _I started to wear black every day. No, I wasn't abused by my parents and wear black 'cause I'm emo like everyone thinks. It's just a reminder that I can do whatever I want whenever I want and it's something no one else can control. Does that clear things up?" Tori just sat there, stunned. Everyone else had already asked the question and heard the story before, so they had minimal reactions.

"Okay, my turn. Cat, truth or dare?" Jade addressed the perky girl. "Oh, dare!" She said excitedly, still leaning against the the boy next to her. He was back to normal but avoiding eye contact with her. That hurt, but not enough to dampen her spirits.

"I dare you to go outside and belt out that one song you sang at my house last night in the middle of the street." "Mamma Knows Best? Kay kay!" She scrambled to her feet and shot up the stairs, pausing at the landing to slid on her slippers.

"Are you guys coming?" She called down and they all got up from their various seats to follow her outside.

"Yay, an adventure! Let's go! We're following the leader, the leader, the leader, we're following the leader..."Cat's voice faded out as she skipped down the driveway and out of sight.

"Alright, Cat, sing it. My feet are cold." Tori hopped from foot to foot. "But it's April in California." Cat looked confused, it felt perfectly fine to her.

"I have poor circulation in my extremities!" "Okay, I'm sorry!" Cat wailed. "Is everyone here? Kay kay, here I go!" She stepped into the street and nodded to her best friend.

Jade pressed play on Cat's iPod and a jazzy horn blared from the portable speaker.

"Weeeeeeell therrrrrreeeee is something going down. Like the storm in the skyyyyyy, oooohhh. I ain't gonna be played by your behavior. How can I trust someone who's lying to me?" Cat closed her eyes and sang loud, loud enough that the cars that drove by slowed and rolled down their windows to listen before speeding off with a honk of appreciation. About halfway through the song she stopped abruptly.

"I'm done. Let's go inside and make cookies!" They all laughed and started back inside.

Andre brushed his hand against hers as he bent his head to whisper in her ear. "Lucky it's still light out, Li'l Red, or you'd have been flat as a pancake standing in the middle of the road like that." Cat giggled.

"One time my brother made my whole family pancakes for breakfast, except when I bit into one it was _green_ on the inside! ...My brother doesn't cook anymore." She added solemnly, making the taller boy laugh. He was out of his funk and back to normal, if not better.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this seems like as good a place as any to leave off. I was gonna keep going but I realized that it had been WAY too long since I last updated and didn't want to make ya'll wait any longer. I hope the kiss wasn't too cheesy and was sort of believable. I'm thinking about adding a bit more RobbieTori for blueberry24 because I don't like Tori to be a loner and Robbie's cute in that awkward way, even though everyone can tell he has a crush on Cat in the show (poo). OH! And the whole Jade thing, well in case you couldn't tell, I hate the depressing abuse stuff. I decided to do a less emo but still accurate story of Jade's gothness. She says in one of her videos that her dad divorced and then remarried, so I didn't make that up. The breakfast part is also true, and I thought it was so funny I had to tie it in. So I'm done rambling now. Review? I'll love you all dearly (as if I don't already ;)! Abrazos y besos, Sydney.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here's chapter six. I know it's not part of the truth or dare game, but I thought it was cute-ish. Also, there is very little Bade in this chapter but the next one should have more. Enjoy! And don't forget to review! (pretty please with Leons on top?)**

* * *

><p>"Let's have a contest!" Tori decided once they got into the kitchen, "Three on three, we'll see who makes the best cookies. No recipes are allowed, <em>and <em>the winning team gets to be waited on by the losing team for the rest of the night." "Oh, come on! That's not fair for the losers!" Robbie whined before Jade smacked him on the back of the head.

"Then don't lose." She replied. "Me, Beck, and Cat against you, Vega, and Andre. Sound good? Great. Let's get started. And just so you know, I'm only baking cookies so I can have Tori here waiting on me hand and foot." Jade smirked and started pulling her hair back.

"You know what? It's on. It's on! Let's go Team Awesome!" Tori punched her fist in the air enthusiastically.

"Oh! Oh! Can we be Team Unicorns? Please please please please please?" Cat tossed her braid behind her shoulder and looked at Beck and Jade with her best puppy dog eyes.

"No. We're Team Tarantula Hawk Wasps." "...Poo." "Get over it. Now get out the flour and Beck, get the eggs." Jade snapped into drill seargent mode. The last thing she needed was Vega to win and have to be her servant for the night.

"What's the magic word?" Beck taunted, holding the container of eggs over her head.

"Fine, _please._" "Good." Beck praised, setting the eggs down and dropping a quick kiss on her lips before sneaking over to steal the vanilla from the other team's table.

"What the chizz, Robbie? No one puts _grapes _in cookies!" Tori complained, snapping the dish towel she was holding at his leg. Andre was busy perched over a mixing bowl, flour smudged on his face and in his hair. He was concentrating on separating the yolks from the whites of eggs and had completly zoned out everyone else.

Who knew Andre cooked? Cat watched him dreamily as she poured the vegetable oil into her measuring cup. She liked the way he bit his bottom lip when he concentrated, and how his hair fell in his eyes, and- why was her hand all sticky?

"Cat!" Jade lunged and snatched the now half empty bottle of vegetable oil out of her hand. She had gotten lost in her thoughts and had overfilled her measuring cup, making a mess on the counter.

"I'm sorry!" she pulled some paper towels off of the roll and began to furiously scrub at the granite.

"It's fine, Cat. Will you help me with the chocolate chips?" Beck offered, handing her the bag.

"Yay! I love chocolate!" She poured the chips in with child-like glee and laughed out loud when Beck slipped and fell in a puddle of oil that had managed to drip onto the floor. Jade turned around furiously.

"Will you guys _please_ concentrate! We have to win! If we do, Andre could be your servant for the _whole night_." She whispered the last part in her best friend's ear, watching her blush and begin to stir the batter furiously. That should motivate her.

"Uh, Andre, I know you're trying really hard, but I think the grapes already ruined it." Tori placed a hand on his shoulder sympathetially and shot a glare at the nerdy boy. Robbie frowned defensively, "That's how Memaw makes them!"

"Their cookies look amazing too! Ugh." Tori sighed and pointed to the other three from across the spacious kitchen. Right as she did Jade stumbled and the vegetable she had taken from Cat flew out of her grasp and landed all over the redhead.

"Ew! I'm all sticky!" She whimpered, lower lip trembling. She pulled her braid out and ran her oily hand through her equally messy hair dejectedly. Andre snickered.

"Aw, don't be sad, Li'l Red. I mean, look at Robbie." "But there's nothi- Ahh!" She laughed as Andre poured an almost-full bag of powdered sugar over the nerdy boy's head, making him splutter.

"Ahahaha! Robbie looks like a sugary ghost!" Cat exclaimed, clapping her hands. Andre was too busy watching her too notice Robbie reach for an egg. Crack! The yolk dripped down the musician's face and neck.

He tried to return fire with a lump of soggy cookie dough, but missed and ended up hitting Jade square in the nose. She growled softly and reached for the spatula, flicking it and sending a gob of cookie dough onto Tori's purple tank top. Cat squealed.

"Yay, a food fight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if that sucked eggs, but I've been super busy lately and I didn't want to keep y'all waiting. I don't got much to say, so review! Love you muchly, Sydney. <strong>


End file.
